


Spider's Petty Revenge

by GeckosWriteToo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical The Web Content (The Magnus Archives), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiders, Who doesnt want to ruin elias' day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckosWriteToo/pseuds/GeckosWriteToo
Summary: After an ill advised fit of pettiness, Elias  finds himself with a terrifying adversary, and Jon gets a guardian angel he'd really rather not.Aka Jon becomes the Web's special little boy this time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Spider's Petty Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> My second time posting my writing, and my first time posting for this fandom! I do apologize if any of the characters seem ooc, I'm still working on catching their voices

It's been a week since the promotion, and Jon liked to think he was doing alright. Sure, he had no experience in archiving, and yes, he was horribly under qualified for the position and the stress of potential failure hung over his head like a blade. But this first week had gone smoothly, surprise dogs aside, and he had managed to create a system with his assistants. Namely he'd assign them a statement and then run away and hide in his new office.

Although how well this system would actually work would wait to be seen.  
And it certainly wouldn't work if his assistants violated his privacy and dug around in his office!

He stood over his desk, frowning at the offending items that had been left, almost haphazardly, across it's surface. Several documents had been pulled from the drawers he's placed them in only yesterday, and the pens he'd so carefully arranged so he would actually remember their locations and find them again had been scattered, a few on the floor nearby.

But the crowning jewel in this situation was the little sticky pad designed to look like a spider with a top hat. It grinned up at him with ill concealed malice, and he looked back at it with open hatred.

Martin. It must have been him. He'd already lectured Jon twice about the importance of spiders to the ecosystem as he scooped them off their hiding places amidst the stacks.

Yes, this must have been some ill-advised prank, a way at getting back at Jon's last little outburst. Tim had probably given him the idea, the bastard.

He moved to pick up the sticky pad and march out if his office, intent on giving all of them a strict lecture on privacy and proper work place behaviour, when he caught sight of the spindly letters adorning the front page.

He should have noticed them earlier, really, but the handwriting was so thin he could barely read it even now. 

'A gift from Mr Spider.'

With a shriek he would deny fervently, Jon threw the sticky pad across the room, wincing as it hit the wall with a very unpaper-like squelch.

Jon stood panting in the centre of the room, hand pressed over heart, half expecting the offending stationary to crawl back up onto his desk and taunt him. How. How?? Had it followed him?? Come to finish off the meal it had started oh so long ago?

Against his better judgement, he began to lean over his desk to make sure it was still in place, when the door to his office slammed open. Jon, unfortunately, shrieked again, and nearly threw a stapler at what happened to be just Martin, who was standing in the doorway with a look of concern."Jon, are you alright?"

He then spotted the stapler clutched desperately in Jon's hand, and shrunk back a bit.

"Sorry, I really didn't me to scare you, I just heard you scream, and I was worried and-" Martin cut himself off, looking at the current state of disrepair of the office.

"Jon, was it another Spider?"

Jon almost laughed in relief. Martin had so wonderfully provided him an easy excuse. Instead, he huffed in annoyance. "What makes you think that?"

Martin raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the mess on the desk and the stapler Jon was still wielding." Last time you made this big a mess was when a spider crawled on your hand and you threw a stack of statements everywhere." He then seemed to catch himself. "Ah, I mean -"

"Yes yes fine, Martin. It was a spider. Though I didn't make this mess, it was here when I arrived." Instead of seeing any signs of guilt or achievement he expected, Martin instead furrowed his brows.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't like that yesterday? I- I mean" he back stuttering under Jon's annoyed glare.

"It just doesn't seem like anyone here would do that? And you left last and got here first, so I really don't see how one of us could have done this?"

Jon sighed, collapsing back into his thankfully empty chair. "No. No, I guess not. I just- I must have forgotten. Was in a bit of a rush yesterday, must have been me." He waved Martin off.

"Shouldn't you be starting on a statement?"

Martin flushed, and began moving to head back out. "Yes, right, of course! Just, wanted to make sure you were alright! I'll go get started then!"

And he shuffled off, leaving Jon alone in his messy office. He sighed, sinking further back into his chair. Great, he'd just made a fool of himself. No doubt Martin would eagerly share Jon's buffoonery with Tim and Sasha, and he'd lose any respect they had for him.

He reached out for the statement he'd left for himself yesterday, deciding to at least get his job done, if nothing else. 

He opened the folder, and nearly dropped it.

Sitting cheerfully on the front page of the statement was one of those abhorrent little sticky notes, the spider grinning up at him.

'Try using a tape recorder!' 

Jon just stared down at it before closing the folder and resting his head on his desk. 

This was shaping up to be a very long job

-

Across the building, Elias Bouchard groaned. Rubbing his forehead, he stood from his chair, beginning to pace. The Web's involvement was never good, and he had a bad feeling about why it had decided to interfere now.  
Still, this is something that he could work around, if not weave into his own plans. One didn't need to be an avatar of the Web to be a schemer, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy Martin rights. That is all. 
> 
> Shout out to my bro @galaxymorelikekillme for betaing/editing


End file.
